1. Field
The present disclosure relates to zoom lenses that are compact and include lightweight focusing lens groups, and photographic apparatuses including the zoom lenses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In photographic apparatuses, such as digital cameras, interchangeable lens systems, and video cameras, users require a high resolution, a large aperture, and the like. Since the photographic apparatuses are suitable for miniaturization, they have recently been applied also to compact information terminals such as mobile phones. Also, consumers' expertise on photographic apparatuses has increased, and the development of compact and high-zoom-factor lenses has increased according to such market requirements. However, it may be difficult to provide compact and high-performance zoom lenses.
Also, the popularity of interchangeable lens cameras, single-lens reflex cameras, and mirrorless cameras has increased. The mirrorless cameras have a shorter flange back than the single-lens reflex cameras. Also, the single-lens reflex cameras mainly use a phase difference autofocus, while the mirrorless cameras mainly use a contrast autofocus.